Back when
by danayvette
Summary: Scully and Krycek are two lovesick teenagers, totally AU. Please R & R.


I wanted to write a story about Scully and Krycek. This is AU, before the FBI and before he lost an arm. They are teenagers in love. I love the stories that I have been reading about these two and i've had this idea banging around in my head for a few days now, anyway I hope that you like it.

Chapter One

She sat on the porch and watched as the wind blew through the tall grass. She loved these warm summer nights, she smiled to herself as she saw the headlights of his pick up truck coming up the road.

She started to run down the driveway as he slowed his truck so she could jump in, she closed the door and slid across the seat wraping her arms around his neck giving him a big kiss hello.

"Hey Dana"

"Where are we going Alex?"

He gave her a little grin. God how she loved to see him smile, sometimes she would sit at her bedroom window and watch him, and the other boys, her older brother and his friends in the yard, or in the pool. No one in her family approved of their relationship so they kept it quiet. She would sneek out at night and he would pick her up, they would just drive and drive. Sometimes they would drive to the next town for dinner or a movie. Most of the time they would just hang out, go swimming in the creek, or sit on the tail gate of his truck and watch the trains rolling by. Spread a blanket in a big meadow and just make out.

"You''ll see soon enough" he smirked.

She knew that her father would not approve or her running around at night with him, but he made her so happy, and she knew she would convince him of that someday. She knew that he was going to say that he was only trying to protect her, only looking out for her, that Alex was only going to break her heart, that she couldn't love him, she didn't really know what love was, that she was only 16, a child why didn't know what she wanted.

Alex placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a little squeeze. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she lied.

"Come on, I can tell when something is buggin' you"

She smiled at him sweetly, "It's nothing really, just thinking"

"About what?" he turned the truck onto a little dirt road.

"You and me, and what we were talking about the other night" She looked out the passenger window nervously.

"Oh" he slowed the truck and came to a stop. Shifting into park he cut the ignition and ran his fingers through his hair. "And?" he continued.

"I'm still not sure" she reached across, opening the passenger door and sliping out of the truck.

He followed her and walked a step behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, he kissed her neck. "You know that I love you right?" he whispered as her kissed her bare shoulders.

"Yes, and I love you too, it's just that, i'm scared you know" She didn't know what else to say.

"Dana, it's ok, we don't have to do anything that your not ready for, I just wanted to talk about the possibility, because it's been on my mind and I don't want to be in one of those situations where something stupid happens because we aren't prepared for it, that's all." He spins her around to face him, and notices how wet her eyes are.

"Please don't cry, I never ment to upset you with this." He kisses her forehead.

Dana shakes her head. "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready. If that means that you wanna leave me then that's ok I guess, because I'm really scared about the whole sex thing and if that means you don't want me then that's fine,"

"Shh, please stop, Dana, Do you really think that I would leave you because you don't wanna have sex. That's the craziest thing I ever heard, Dana, I love you, and nothing you say is gonna make me leave you." He held her tight in his arms and she buried her face in his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

Alex released her from the hug and sat on the ground, he held her hand and pulled her down onto his lap. She cuddled into him as he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"I really didn't mean to upset you" he whispered as he stroked her hair.

"I know that, and I understand why you wanted to talk to me about it, a girl in my school got pregnant last year and it almost ruined her life." Dana said as she played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yes, were both young and I don't wanna have one moment of hormones determine the rest of our lives, I wanna show you the world first." he couldn't help but smile at the thought of showing her all the places that he has seen.

Dana took a deep breath, "'It's not that I'm saying that I don't want to, I'm just not sure about it."

"I understand that sweety, and it's fine." he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"I'm not saying that I have to wait until i'm married or anything like that"

"Thank god" he joked, making her giggle.

"I just need a little more time thats all, to get some stuff figured out, and to maybe learn a few things" she winked at him.

He put his head back and laughed out loud.

"Well Mr. Krycek, you are considerably more experienced than me" she said shifting herself so that she was straddling him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I figure I may need to learn a few tricks to keep you interested." she kissed his neck.

"Oh, Miss. Scully, you have my undivided attention, and always will." he grabbed her and lifted her off of his lap and layed her down on the grass. Half covering her body with his, and began to run the tips of his fingers over the exposed flesh of her belly.

Dana watched as his goofy grin turned into a more serious look of passion and lust. She let the tips of her fingers trace small circles over his forearm, which she thought was the sexiest part of Alex Krycek. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as he softly kissed her lips. His kisses were slow and tender, as his fingers began to play with the button on her jeans.

Her hand grabbed his wrist causing him to giggle into the kiss. He lifted his head, kissing her forehead and smiling wildly. He sat up, pulling her with him, wrapping his arms around her once again, "We have all the time in the world Dana, i'm sorry if my hormones sometimes get the better of me, I just can't help it when i'm around you sometimes I find it hard to control myself."

He leaned in and kissed her behind the ear, sending shivers to her very core. She knew what he meant when he said that, she felt the very same way when he kissed her like that, in that very spot. She had very little self control when it came to him, and couldn't stop herself from moaning a little. Of course she wanted him in that way, she spent most of her time trying to convince herself to slow things down, to not let things get so far this time, but couldn't stop herself from wondering what it might be like to have him inside of her. They were so close the last time that they almost didn't stop, almost couldn't stop, it was only because they didn't have any protection, that they finally realized how far they had actually gone. But what really scares her about the whole thing is that she's not the one who realized and stoped, but it was Alex, who told her that they had to stop. The fact that she had let herself go that far scared her, she had always had control over herself, but when he kissed her like that, everything else disappeared, the feelings inside her were almost to much.

"Hey, whatcha thinking babe" Alex wondered out loud.

"Hum, nothing, just how much I like sitting here with you" Dana smiled up at him.

"That goes for me too"

She kissed him and stood up, holding out a hand to help him and pretending that he waighed a ton when he started to stand. They walked back toward the truck, hand in hand, he opend the door and helped her inside, stealing a kiss before shuting the door behind her. He walked around the truck and slid into the drivers seat. Reaching across the seat and taking her hand, "One day, Dana, one day i'm gonna make you my wife" He kissed her hand.

She smiled, "Is that so?"

"Yes ma'am, that is if your daddy dosen't kill me first"

Dana laughed out loud.

I know its really AU but I just wanna see how the story plays out, please read and review, I love to hear what you think.


End file.
